Confined
by TaintedDarkInuShemeeko
Summary: [COMPLETED] Kagome and Inuyasha are trapped within a magic spirit barrier. Will they be able to stand each other until they are freed? More summary inside. InuKag (warning with be lemony)
1. Caught Within A Trap

. Disclaimer: **cries** I don't own Inuyasha so I hope you are happy.  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
"Dialogue"  
  
(A/N: Ok this story came to me in a dream so I just started to write it. Hope you enjoy it. Oh yeah a big Thankiee goes out to my beta AntarsStarChild you are one of the best. )  
  
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are trapped within a magic soul barrier. Will they be able to stand each other, until they are freed? Or will something transpire between them, unlocking secret desires. Warning: (May become too lemony for some.) Rated: R  
  
Title: Confined  
  
Chapter 1: Caught Within A Trap  
By InuShemeeko  
  
Miroku, Sango and Shippou shook their heads as they walked down a trampled dirt path. Shippou sighed from his perch on Miroku's shoulder.  
  
"Miroku do you think Inuyasha and Kagome will ever get along with one another?"  
  
Miroku sighed.  
  
"One can only hope Shippou."  
  
From behind them, one could hear Inuyasha and Kagome arguing with one another once again.  
  
"Sit!"  
  
"Umopfmh!"  
  
"Stupid girl! What c'ha do that for?"  
  
Inuyasha growled as he pulled himself up. Kagome fumed at Inuyasha.  
  
"Maybe if you could try being nice to me, I wouldn't have to say it."  
  
"Feh, yeah like that will ever happen."  
  
*********************************  
  
Naraku snickered as he watched the five traveling friends continue down the path.  
  
"Perhaps, I should let the two of them destroy one another for me. Surly they could not stand to be trapped together for long?"  
  
He smiled wickedly once more, as he thought to himself.  
  
'Yes, I shall trap them together. Surly the one shall drive the other mad! Now to figure out the right trap to catch them in.'  
  
Suddenly a dark sprite appears beside of Naraku. Her red violet eyes burned with a mischievous light.  
  
"I have a perfect plan to catch them my Lord."  
  
The dark sprite then quickly took flight heading straight for Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome stopped dead in her tracks as she caught sight of the sprite.  
  
"Uh....what was that?"  
  
Inuyasha turned to look over at Kagome.  
  
"What was what Kagome?"  
  
"Oh nothing it was probably just my imagination."  
  
"If you say so Kagome."  
  
Inuyasha then started to head towards the others that were now traveling ahead of them. Isis the dark forest sprite took this as her cue to try out her plan, her little black wings didn't make a sound as she flew toward Kagome's raven colored hair. Isis wrapped her tiny fingers in Kagome's hair and started to pull it from behind Kagome.  
  
Kagome screamed as she felt her hair being pulled. She then felt herself being pulled toward the deepest, darkest part of the forest.  
  
"Owww! Hey, stop that! Where are you taking me? Let go of my hair."  
  
Kagome was about to call out to Inuyasha. When she felt as if something had gagged her mouth. Isis called upon her strength to help her drag the miko in to the dark forest. Inuyasha heard Kagome say something about someone having her hair. He turned back to her to give her a piece of his mind.  
  
"Look, I don't have your hai......."  
  
Inuyasha blinked a few times as he looked behind him.  
  
"Uh....Kagome?"  
  
Inuyasha then caught sight of the tips of Kagome's shoes as he watched Kagome being dragged into the dark forest.  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
Inuyasha took off in a blur of red, leaving his other friends behind him.  
  
*************************************  
  
Sango and Miroku turned at the sound of Inuyasha yelling Kagome's name. Just in time to see Inuyasha disappear in a red and silver blur.  
  
"Kagome, Inuyasha?"  
  
Miroku scratched his head in confusion.  
  
"Now where do you suppose Kagome and Inuyasha disappeared too?"  
  
Shippou turned around on Miroku's shoulder in the direction Inuyasha ran off in. His little green eyes then looked down at Kirara.  
  
"You, smell that too don't you Kirara?"  
  
Kirara answer was a growl, just before she transformed into her larger form. She then ran after Inuyasha. Shippou cried after her.  
  
"Hey, wait for us Kirara!"  
  
************************************  
  
Inuyasha scanned the forest with his liquid gold eyes. He then sniffed the air around him.  
  
"Damn, I can't pick up Kagome's scent anywhere. Kagome answer me!"  
  
Inuyasha suddenly felt something sharp graze the side of his face. He winced as he felt blood ooze from the wound.  
  
'What the hell just attacked me? I felt it but I couldn't see it or sense it.'  
  
Isis smiled as she flew around Inuyasha; She dared not to try to attack him while he still wore his haori made of fire rat hair. However, she could still mar that beautiful face of his. Isis flexed her nails again as she flew toward Inuyasha's face once again, tearing into the flesh of his face again. Inuyasha screamed in pain as Isis's nails ripped into him again.  
  
Inuyasha raised his clawed hand once again trying to fend off his attacker. Only this he felt his hand smack into something. What got Inuyasha's attention the most was the high-pitched shriek that was ringing inside of his sensitive ears. He then picked up on a small high-pitched voice hiding in the shadows.  
  
"I had only planned on killing you hanyou, and then setting the miko free."  
  
Inuyasha's senses were on alert as a strange wind blew through the forest. He then got an edgy feeling that the shadows were alive and watching him.  
  
"Where's Kagome?"  
  
"Why do you care where she is? She nothing but a human."  
  
Isis gasped as she spoke to Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh, now I remember the young miko named Kagome is your shard detector isn't she? You can't find the shards with out her can you?"  
  
All of a sudden a bright maroon light shone at the base of a dark and gnarled tree. Inuyasha could then pick up the scent of Naraku, however the scent was weak. Then he saw her, she looked like nothing more then a small child. Her lavender skin, red violet eyes, and blue violet hair and small black wings; told Inuyasha that she wasn't a mere child, but something powerful.  
  
"What are you some kind of fairy or something?"  
  
Inuyasha swallowed hard as he saw anger burning into the creature red violet eyes. Isis pressed her black lips together once before speaking to Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm a sprite you stupid! Oh, Inuyasha I hope you find Kagome soon, if you don't I'm sure my shadow with have killed her by the time you do."  
  
Isis giggled as she watched the look of horror fall onto Inuyasha's face.  
  
"Oh, I guess I should tell you that she is suffocating to death. I will enjoy darkening her spirit's light once she is dead."  
  
Inuyasha snarled as he leapt up into the air striking out at the sprite.  
  
"Wait till I get my hands on you. I'll make sure that I pull both of your wings off!"  
  
Isis then took off flying into the darkness of the forest with Inuyasha following close behind her.  
  
'As long as I follow the maroon light that she is giving off I'm sure she'll lead me straight to Kagome.'  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitch quickly as he started to pick up the faint beat of a heartbeat.  
  
'Hang in there Kagome, I'm coming.'  
  
His golden orbs of light quickly burned through the shadows and found Kagome's still form. Inuyasha then noticed another light, that of the Shikon jewel that hung on Kagome's neck.  
  
'Those shadows around Kagome, they're alive and they're after the jewel.'  
  
"Iron Reaver!"  
  
The second Inuyasha's claws touched the shadows they pulled away from Kagome's body.  
  
"Kagome, are you alright?"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened in fear as he noticed the sweat that was runny down the side of Kagome's face.  
  
'Why can't she answer me? I got rid of the shadows.'  
  
Inuyasha then recalled the sprites words  
  
`My shadow will kill her before you find her.`  
  
"The sprites shadow but where is it?"  
  
Kagome the turned frightened eyes toward Inuyasha.  
  
"Inu....yasha, hel..p m...eeee. I-I can't brea...th."  
  
'The sprites shadow is really suffocating Kagome what do I do."  
  
He then felt Kagome shift in his arms.  
  
"Inu....yasha, her n-name is..I..si...s."  
  
"What, Kagome what does her name have to do will it?"  
  
Inuyasha's heart ached as he watched Kagome fight for each breath she stole. Kagome then gripped the right sleeve of Inuyasha's haori.  
  
"S-say..her n-name....Inu-......yasha."  
  
Inuyasha winced as he felt how clammy Kagome's skin was becoming.  
  
'Kagome is never wrong about stuff like this so here goes.'  
  
"Isis, I know you're here so show yourself. I found Kagome before your shadow killed her."  
  
A burning maroon light quickly approached Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"Well, you're no fun."  
  
"Call, your shadow back NOW."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because if Kagome dies, I'll pull your little wings off that why so DO IT!"  
  
Isis flew down and landed on Kagome's chest. She then started talking to something out loud.  
  
"Come on out the fun's over here."  
  
Isis's shadow slowly started to climb out of Kagome's mouth. Inuyasha heard Kagome gasp quickly right before he felt her go limp in his arms.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Isis smirked over at Inuyasha.  
  
"I would worry about her, her body is resting I don't know that many people strong ever to hold off my shadow as long as she did."  
  
Inuyasha then returned Isis's smirk.  
  
"Well, Kagome isn't just some human she's more than that."  
  
Isis's red violet eyes danced as she looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh, by the way you are now trapped within my forest forever."  
  
"What, do you mean we're trapped here forever?"  
  
Without warning a dark barrier encircled itself around Inuyasha and Kagome. Leaving them stuck in a small space together.  
  
"I'm sure you'll be fine in that space together. That is if you don't kill each other first. If you do nothing will make Naraku happier."  
  
(A/N: Wow 12 ½ pages never thought this chapter would be so long. Let us see how many reviews I get and we will see what I can do about Ch. 2. Ciao, InuShemeeko) 


	2. Trapped

Summary: Kagome & Inuyasha are trapped within a magic spirit barrier. Will they be able to stand each other, until they are freed? Or will something transpire between them?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha so you can't touch me. Hahahahaha!  
  
Chapter 2: Trapped  
By InuShemeeko  
  
Inuyasha cast worried eyes over at Kagome.  
  
'From what I can tell it's almost been three days and Kagome's still not awake. I've tried everything I could think of to free us from this damn thing.'  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched at the sound of Kagome's voice.  
  
"Inuyasha, help."  
  
'Huh she dreaming about me again. She must have used up more energy than I first thought.'  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Miroku's slate colored eyes darted through out the forest.  
  
"Shippou are you sure you smell Inuyasha and Kagome here. We've been running through this forest for three days now."  
  
Shippou frowned at him.  
  
"Hey I may be just a kid, but I know Kagome and Inuyasha's scents anywhere. I know they are here somewhere."  
  
Kirara stopped suddenly near a dark grove of trees. She then started to growl deeply as she stared straight ahead. Sango looked quickly over at her.  
  
"What is it Kirara? What's wrong?"  
  
Sango started to walk toward Kirara. Kirara on the other hand whipped her tail to the side to stop her. Miroku had seen how Kirara had responded to Sango getting so close to whatever was in front of her.  
  
"Sango it would appear that Kirara has found something."  
  
Sango nodded her head at Miroku.  
  
"I agree Miroku."  
  
Miroku glanced at Sango one more time, before stretching his staff out in front of him.  
  
"Here goes nothing."  
  
With out warning a dark green and violet energy stuck Miroku's staff tossing him backward to the ground.  
  
Miroku groaned as he pulled himself to his feet.  
  
"It seems to be some sort of spirit barrier. This one however is unlike any I have ever seen."  
  
Shippou then looked over at Miroku.  
  
"I bet Kagome and Inuyasha are trapped inside of it. That's why I keep smelling them but can't find them."  
  
Sango looked over at Miroku then back at the barrier.  
  
"Miroku, do you think it was a trap set by Naraku?"  
  
Miroku turned his two sad looking slate eyes to face Sango.  
  
"I do not get a good feeling from this. I can also feel Kagome's presence here. However, her energy is weaker then it was the day she and Inuyasha vanished from us."  
  
Sango turned two worried brown eyes to face the barrier.  
  
"Do you think Kagome is injured Miroku?"  
  
"It's hard to say Sango. We can only hope that if she is that Inuyasha will take care of her."  
  
Shippou looked at Miroku from his new perch on Sango's shoulder.  
  
"Miroku? If Kagome and Inuyasha really are trapped inside, are you going to be able to free them?"  
  
Miroku sighed in shame.  
  
"Sadly Shippou I do not believe my spiritual powers are strong enough. For the magic that was used to form this spirit barrier was done by something much stronger and older then I."  
  
Isis giggled as she listened to Miroku talking to his friends.  
  
'The monk is smart, I am older and stronger then him.'  
  
Isis's eyes then shone with an all-knowing light.  
  
Her voice when she spoke sounded like nothing more then the wind blowing in the trees. Isis then wrapped a strand of her blue violet hair around one of her fingers.  
  
"Hfm Naraku thinks he holds me in his hands. He's got another thing coming. He has no hold over me."  
  
She then giggled.  
  
"He thinks that hanyou will kill that human girl inside of my magic spirit barrier. That half-breed cares to deeply for her. For if he couldn't stand her he would have killed her way before now. I however am having fun so I shall leave them there for a while."  
  
Kirara turned her head toward the sound of Isis's voice. Isis's red violet widened in surprise as the fire cat walked toward her tree.  
  
'Damn that demon found me well I better put up a good act here goes.'  
  
Kirara sniffed at serve drips of a dark blue liquid that lay upon the ground. Shippou notice Kirara smelling at the ground again.  
  
"Hey Sango look I think Kirara found something else."  
  
Sango bent down to check out the liquid on the ground.  
  
"It seems to be blood from something."  
  
Miroku walked up to stand beside of Sango.  
  
"This is not blood from a demon, however the blood seems to belong to something with great magic behind it."  
  
Sango walked closer to the old tree.  
  
"Miroku there seems to be something lying on the ground and it seems to be wounded."  
  
Sango then slowly lifted Isis in to her right hand. She then gasped.  
  
"Miroku it's a forest sprite of some kind. I have heard stories of sprites that live in the forest. However today is the first time I have ever seen one."  
  
Miroku kneaded his chin as he thought.  
  
"Perhaps, this forest sprite can tell us what happen to Inuyasha and Kagome? We should make camp for the night and see to her injuries. I assume Kagome's pack will have the ointments we need?"  
  
Shippou's voice could soon be heard breaking the silence.  
  
"But Miroku what about Kagome and Inuyasha?"  
  
Miroku smiled softly down at the fox kit.  
  
"Shippou I'm sure Kagome will be fine with Inuyasha. Maybe being suck together somewhere alone is just what the two of them need in order to get to know one another."  
  
Sango laid Isis down on Kirara's back, but only long enough to hit Miroku in the back of his head with Hiraikotsu. (Sango's boomerang)  
  
"Miroku how can you think like that? Kagome is not that kind of girl. Besides Inuyasha would never take advantage of her like that."  
  
Miroku sighed as he rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"I was merely saying that the hot summer sun could help spark the passion that is hidden within the two of them."  
  
Sango turned on her heel and then marched back toward Kirara with Shippou following behind. Leaving Miroku to rub his sore head.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Inuyasha looked up at the sky above him. He had been trying to figure out what time it was for the last 45 minutes. Inuyasha then removed his fire rat haori and tossed it to the ground.  
  
"Man, is it me or is it starting to get warmer inside this stupid barrier?"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes shot quickly towards Kagome as he heard her moan his name softly.  
  
'Is she in pain?'  
  
Inuyasha kept his eyes focused on her for a little bit longer. His nose then sniffed at a new smell that was now in the air.  
  
'Is that pleasure I smell drifting from Kagome? What on earth could she be dreaming about?'  
  
Inuyasha soon found himself closer to Kagome taking in the wonderful scent that Kagome was giving off. He then shook his head once he realized how close he was to Kagome.  
  
'What the hell is wrong with me? I could never do that to her.'  
  
Kagome suddenly sat up awake. Jarring Inuyasha from his thoughts. Causing him to scream and jump backwards right into the barrier.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!"  
  
Waves of a green and violet energy stuck Inuyasha causing him to fall to the ground for the fourth time that week. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome.  
  
"Why'd you have to do that wench?"  
  
"Do what Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome again.  
  
"Just forget it. So how are you feeling?"  
  
"Much better thank you."  
  
Inuyasha then watched as Kagome stood up to stretch. Before he spoke to her again.  
  
"You might as well get comfortable, cause we're going to be here for a while. We're stuck inside some kind of spirit barrier."  
  
Kagome nodded and then lowered her self down into a sitting position. She then reached inside of her pocket that was in the side of her skirt and pulled out a handkerchief. Kagome then wiped at the sweat that was beading on her forehead.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha is it me or is it getting hotter inside this barrier?"  
  
Inuyasha looked over at Kagome as he answered her.  
  
"Feh, it's just you stupid."  
  
Inuyasha on the other hand knew that it was a lie. It was getting warmer inside of the barrier. He had already removed his haori along with his undershirt by now. Inuyasha's insides tingled with a strange desire as he breathed in Kagome's pleasing scent. Inuyasha soon found himself leaning closer to Kagome.  
  
Kagome stiffened a little as she felt Inuyasha's nose brush against her neck.  
  
"Eeeep. Inuyasha what are you doing?"  
  
Inuyasha's mind screamed at him to get a hold of his self now, but he just couldn't do it. Kagome's sweet flowery scent was just to intoxicating for him.  
  
"Kagome, you smell so wonderful that I just can help myself."  
  
Kagome blinked as she pulled herself away from Inuyasha.  
  
'What's going on here? This isn't Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome's thoughts pondered over this a little longer as she slid five inches away from Inuyasha.  
  
'Wait a minute Inuyasha is half dog demon. His hearing is sensitive so that would have to be true about the rest of his senses as well.'  
  
Kagome's eyes widened and she gasped, when she realized what was causing Inuyasha odd behavior  
  
'It's the heat. The heat that's trapped inside here with us along with our own body heat. Is heightening all the scents in the air, including my scent.'  
  
Kagome tried to fight the blush that was forcing itself into her cheeks, as she felt Inuyasha pressed his bare chest against her back. His clawed hands then lifted her raven locks away from her neck. Kagome sucked in a breath as she felt Inuyasha's tongue run up the back of her neck. She could feel her heart start to beat faster as he placed his lips on her neck and started to nibble on her neck. Inuyasha's tongue flicked out and ran down her neck picking up her sweet smell and taste.  
  
Kagome gasped as she pulled in another breathe before she tried to speak. She giggled as Inuyasha's breath ticked the back of her neck. Somehow Kagome found the strength to turn and face Inuyasha, her chocolate eyes melting into his pools of liquid gold.  
  
"Inuyasha, what are you doing? This isn't like you."  
  
"How do you know this isn't me? I've always enjoyed your scent. I just kept telling myself that it was nothing. That you didn't mean anything to me. I can't do that anymore Kagome. I need you, I need you like I've never needed anyone."  
  
"Inuyasha, I......."  
  
Kagome's words were cut short as Inuyasha gently crushed his lips upon her's. She soon felt herself melt against Inuyasha's firm body as Inuyasha set her lips free from his own. Kagome panted as she tried to catch her breath.  
  
"Inuyas.....ha. We really shouldn't ........be doing this."  
  
Kagome moaned in pleasure as Inuyasha licked the side of her neck. He then brought his eyes up to lock with her's. Inuyasha then lightly licked the front of Kagome's lips. His tongue then probed at her's begging her to let him in once again. Which Kagome found herself giving into his pleads Inuyasha's lips pulled at Kagome's filling her with a renewed pleasure.  
  
Inuyasha slide his left hand inside of Kagome's shirt pulling it slowly up over her head. Kagome felt herself shiver at the heat that was building within her own body. Inuyasha then placed several kisses along her slim middle; he then circled her navel with his tongue. He smiled to himself as he realized how this heightened Kagome's sense of pleasure. The next scent that Inuyasha picked up was the scent of pure desire.  
  
'Hm. If she gets this excited over me tasting her navel area. She'll be real excited later as I fill the rest of her desires along with my own.'  
  
(A/N: Wow is it hot in here or is it just me? More lemon in the next Ch. 3 promise, R&R please. Ciao, InuShemeeko.) 


	3. To Find One's Control, And The Miko Who ...

Disclaimer: I have never owned Inuyasha and I never will so go away.  
  
Chapter 3: To Find One's Control, And The Miko Who Gives Into Deep Passion  
By InuShemeeko  
  
Kagome's head was spinning these heated feelings were threatening her very own sanity. The way Inuyasha was pleasing her body was sending shivers down her spine. A voice in her head was screaming for her to find herself control. The sound of Inuyasha's now husky voice caused Kagome to climb higher on her clouds of passion.  
  
"Kagome, your scent and taste are almost to much for me to bare. I want you. I want to make you mine FOREVER."  
  
For a belief moment Kagome felt something dark in the air snapping her back to her sense. That's when she realized the Inuyasha's hand was wandering to the lower regions of her body. She slowly sat up causing Inuyasha to have to move away from her.  
  
"Inuyasha sweetheart sit."  
  
Inuyasha's body suddenly slammed into the ground. Two minutes later Inuyasha was prying himself from the ground.  
  
"Kagome what the hell did you do that for?"  
  
His eyes soon noticed that Kagome was sitting in front of him with only her bra and skirt on. He then swallowed hard as he stared at her.  
  
"Kagome did I? Have we?"  
  
Kagome shook her head over at Inuyasha.  
  
"No we haven't gone that far yet, but if we don't get a hold of ourselves we just might. It's very slight but I can feel it."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes shot towards Kagome.  
  
"Is there a jewel shard near by?"  
  
Kagome shook her head.  
  
"No it's not a jewel shard, it's the magic that's keeping this barrier around us."  
  
"What about the magic Kagome?"  
  
"It's old magic Inuyasha like its been here longer then we have."  
  
A faint scent slammed into Inuyasha causing a slight growl to come from within him.  
  
"It's really weak but I can still smell it."  
  
Kagome looked over at him with curious eyes.  
  
"Smell what Inuyasha?"  
  
"Naraku. The only thing that I don't get is way would he want us to...to you know."  
  
Kagome thought about what Inuyasha had just said.  
  
"Maybe this wasn't what Naraku had in mind for us. What if what ever is making the barrier made Naraku's plan back fire?"  
  
Inuyasha thought about what Kagome had just said.  
  
"So what you're saying is that Naraku was hoping you and I would kill each other inside this thing?"  
  
Inuyasha threw a rock at the barrier and watched as it was thrown to the ground.  
  
"Yep that's what I was thinking."  
  
Kagome said as she shook her head. She then found herself biting down on her lip as she watched beads of sweat run down Inuyasha's well-muscled chest.  
  
'Come on Kagome girl get a hold of yourself. You don't even like Inuyasha. Yeah right like that's even true. You can do this; you can fight this.'  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened as Kagome clenched her hands into fists. He then saw Kagome wince in pain, he soon knew why because now he could smell her blood.  
  
'Kagome's fists are so tight that she's dug her nails into her palms causing them to bleed.'  
  
Inuyasha then slowly reached out and touch Kagome's shoulder. He then heard Kagome whisper something.  
  
"Inuyasha please, please don't touch me."  
  
He couldn't help it when he flinched at her words. Kagome felt Inuyasha flinch and pull away. She knew why he had done it she had hurt him.  
  
"Inuyasha I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just when you touch me I start to lose control, and we can't do that Inuyasha we can't lose control."  
  
Inuyasha sighed. He knew that she was right they had to stay in control. However he also knew that there was no way that he could stay away from Kagome.  
  
"Kagome you're going to have to sit me if you want me to stay away from you. You've done it already today, why not do it again?"  
  
Kagome couldn't believe it Inuyasha wanted her to sit him. Then she realized how close he was to her.  
  
'Wait a minute the only reason he wants me to sit him is because if I sit him I'll be pulled down too.'  
  
She then felt him wrap his arms around her waist. Pulling her against his chest. Kagome was now fighting a losing battle as waves of desire crashed into her.  
  
"Inu..yasha. You have to remain in control. I now this magic is old but together we can over come it."  
  
Inuyasha on the other hand wasn't really listening to her. Kagome gasped as Inuyasha nibbled on her neck. His tongue then found the sensitive spot above her collarbone.  
  
'Damn it Inuyasha, you're really not helping here.'  
  
Kagome then pulled in a quick breath.  
  
'Come on Kagome you can do this you can stay in control.'  
  
Minutes later Inuyasha was nibbling on her ear lobes and tickling her ear lobes with his curious tongue. Kagome sighed as a shiver worked its way up her spine.  
  
'Ok so maybe I can't. What no wait a minute yes I can.'  
  
She was once again proved wrong as Inuyasha's lips crushed against her's. Kagome felt his claws tickle her back as he popped open her bra. She gasped as it fell away from her.  
  
"Inuyasha, what are....you do...ing?"  
  
Kagome knew when she looked into his liquid gold eyes. That he had lost his battle against the magic. She herself was losing the battle, for the magic of the barrier seemed to have gotten stronger, Kagome glance quickly at Inuyasha when she heard him chuckle.  
  
"I'm getting to know you better Kagome. I plan on exploring each and every inch of you."  
  
Kagome's breath was stolen from her as Inuyasha tightened his grip around her waist as he gently lowered her to the ground once again. Inuyasha then continued to play with Kagome's senses as his teeth played with each one of her nipples. Kagome arched her back as Inuyasha's tongue took in the taste of her flesh.  
  
Her sense of reason came crashing back to her.  
  
'I can't do this. I'm only seventeen! I've just barely made it through school.'  
  
"Inuyasha we can't do this. I've never done this before. And, and there could be consequences if we go any farther."  
  
Kagome's heart melted in Inuyasha's hands, as he looked at her with his passion glazed eyes.  
  
"I've never done this before either. But I know this is right it feels right to be here like this with you."  
  
'Is he saying what I think he is sayings? Oh Inuyasha.'  
  
"Inuyasha, do you really mean it? That it feels right for you and I to be like this?"  
  
"Of course I do. To be honest with you, I think the magic inside this spirit barrier is making us reveal the truth of our feelings to each other."  
  
Inuyasha straddled Kagome once more, as he kissed Kagome's neck.  
  
"Kagome, I need you; I always have. Can I make you mine forever? Will you be mine forever?"  
  
Kagome's brain screamed at her to asked him what he meant. Her heart spoke of something else. She soon found herself answering Inuyasha's questions.  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha yes. I want nothing more then to be yours forever."  
  
"This might hurt a little bit. But I promise you the pain won't last long."  
  
Inuyasha leaned over and pressed his fangs into the sensitive spot above her collarbone. The heat in his loins became stronger as the sweet tangy favor of Kagome's blood tingled his taste buds.  
  
Kagome's nails dug into Inuyasha's shoulders as she was taken by surprise by the pain in her shoulder blade. The pain was soon replaced by something wonderful a heated desire to explore and taste Inuyasha's own body.  
  
'What's wrong with me? I've never want to do anything like this before. Well okay maybe in my wildest dreams.'  
  
She was surprised when she felt something warm and sticky against her finger. Kagome gasped realized that she had dug her nails into Inuyasha's flesh.  
  
"Oh my god. Inuyasha I'm so sorry."  
  
Inuyasha smiled at Kagome when he saw the concern that was shining in her eyes at him.  
  
"I'm fine Kagome. I didn't even feel it, I swear."  
  
Inuyasha then turned his attention back to the wound above her collarbone. He then went back to licking the wound he had made on her. As the small amount of Kagome's blood Inuyasha had taken into his body coursed through his veins. He had a burning desire to see her carrying his child. That was something that he had never thought about before. But now he wanted that more then anything in the world.  
  
'Even if I desire that more then everything right now, when I do take her that far I'll have to hold myself back the best I can. I have to make sure a child is something Kagome wants too.'  
  
~~~Inuyasha POV~~~~  
  
I'm not even sure where these words are coming from. For right now I'm just happy laying here beside of her. The more time I spend with her I realize that she is more than a shard detector to me; she was my friend. Now that friendship I'd been sharing with her was suddenly blooming into something more.  
  
The last couple hours we've spent together I've learn so much about her. I've even realized every time she leaves the feudal era and comes back here. She changed in so many ways. How could I not start to love her for who she was?  
  
My instincts were now starting to take over my senses. I think Kagome could see it as well. I could see the wanting in her eyes as well. It was something I'd never seen in her eyes and I couldn't believe I was seeing in them now was I really seeing it or was it a dream?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Inuyasha I promised my mother I would wait for that special someone. Inuyasha, I think I have found that someone in you."  
  
"Kagome are you sure you're ready for this?"  
  
Kagome just nodded her head at him.  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha I'm sure. I want you to make love to me. I've never been so sure before about anything before."  
  
Inuyasha placed a heated kiss on Kagome's lips.  
  
"It might hurt at first but I promise you after a while you will feel nothing but bliss."  
  
***************  
  
(A/N: Well that's it, for now. * shields head* Please don't kill me if you kill me I can't write Chapter 4. Ciao, InuShemeeko * runs away* * peeks head around corner* Oh by the way a big thanks to all the people who have been waiting for this story. A big smile goes out to the world's quickest reviewer.)  
  
(A/N number 2: I promise you there with be some more good stuff to come I swear on Inuyasha himself.  
  
"Hey, don't get me in the middle of all this."  
  
"Sorry but you are cause you're in the story remember."  
  
".."  
  
"Ok I'm leaving now. Ciao InuShemeeko) 


	4. Questioning Isis, and A Bond Made Foreve...

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 4: Questioning Isis, and A Bond Made Forever  
By InuShemeeko  
  
Miroku and Sango watched the watched the sprite intently the next few days. Miroku was becoming antsy; for he wanted to find out if she saw what happened to Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
"Miroku, I've never seen you like this before. Are you that concerned that Kagome and Inuyasha maybe in danger?"  
  
Miroku's slate colored eyes held a deep sadness and worry inside of them.  
  
"To be truthful with you I am. That's why I'm hoping the sprite we found will be able to tell us something."  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Isis could hide the small smile that found it way onto her black lips. She was sure that Naraku thought that Inuyasha and Kagome were dead by now. Isis on the other hand knew differently, she was the one in control not Naraku. She also knew that her magic was pulling the two closer together.  
  
Two small green orbs were suddenly starling down at Isis causing her to squeak.  
  
"Eeek!"  
  
"Ops, sorry I didn't mean to scare you."  
  
Isis put on the cutest smile she could muster as she looked at Shippou.  
  
"You just surprised me is all."  
  
Miroku looked toward Shippou when he heard him talking to someone.  
  
"It would seem Sango that our guest as awake, after two days."  
  
Sango nodded then looked over at Miroku.  
  
"Miroku, if that sprite has been out for two days doesn't that mean that Inuyasha and Kagome have been trapped in that barrier for five days?"  
  
Miroku kneaded his chin for a moment it.  
  
"Yes I guess it has been five days. I'm sure Inuyasha and Kagome are just fine in that barrier together. It's not like Inuyasha would something that I might if I was trapped with a beautiful women."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean Miroku?"  
  
Miroku smiled as he made his way toward Shippou and the forest sprite.  
  
"Nothing Sango. It was merely a statement."  
  
*******************************************************  
  
All of Inuyasha's senses told him that he and Kagome had been here for a few days; how long he wasn't sure. It kind of felt like they had been here forever, but that couldn't be right could it? Being here with Kagome was starting to feel right.  
  
Kagome arched her back off of the ground as Inuyasha's clawed hand moved to the back of her skirt. She held her breath as she felt him pull the zipper down. Inuyasha fingers suddenly fell away from her skirt as he scooped her up into his arms.  
  
"It's not safe here."  
  
Before she had a chance to ask him what he was talking about Inuyasha had pressed his lips against hers.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Isis smiled as she looked down into the small pool of water that lay on the ground. She had given Inuyasha the feeling that danger was near. She then waved a small hand over the water causing the sun to start to set and allowing night to start to fall. Isis then placed her hands together and then slowly started to pull them apart, which caused the barrier to become larger.  
  
The sound soft footsteps caused Isis to jump and erase the picture that had been before her. A voice then soon spoke from behind her.  
  
"I see that you are awake and feeling better today."  
  
Isis smiled shyly up at Miroku as she nodded her head.  
  
"Yes thank you I am."  
  
Sango then appeared behind Miroku as he spoke to the sprite.  
  
"My friends and I were hoping you could tell us what happened to you? As well as tell us if you saw a half dog-demon and a young girl pass by you?"  
  
Isis looked up at Miroku with two sad gleaming red-violet eyes.  
  
"Uh huh. Something grabbed her and pulled her into the shadows, that's when the half-breed went after her. I...I followed after them to see what was going on. When suddenly this large baboon creature knocked me away from the barrier."  
  
"The next thing I remember was waking up here."  
  
Miroku kneaded his chin as he listened to the forest sprite.  
  
"I see."  
  
'Naraku. I had a feeling all of this had to do with him.'  
  
Do you think if we showed you the barrier you could tell us what you know about it?"  
  
"I could try if you like."  
  
Sango gasped when the reached the spirit barrier.  
  
"Miroku the barrier has gotten larger."  
  
Miroku nodded in agreement to Sango.  
  
"So it has."  
  
Miroku frowned as he looked at the sprite.  
  
"It would appear I forgot to ask you your name."  
  
Isis giggled as she looked at Miroku.  
  
"My name is Isis."  
  
"Well Isis what can you tell us about this type of spirit barrier?"  
  
Isis flew closer to the barrier and then turned to look at Sango and Miroku.  
  
"Nothing much. Other then from the pull I'm feeling from this thing. Time doesn't past like it does out here."  
  
Sango's eyes widened at what Isis had just said.  
  
'Time inside the barrier doesn't past like it does out here what could that mean?'  
  
************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha carried Kagome over to a sparkling waterfall. The light from the moon made it look like diamonds were jumping out of the water. After making a small fire Inuyasha brought himself back to Kagome's side. Inuyasha reached down and took Kagome's hand pulling her up against his firm body. Kagome blushed slightly as she felt how aroused he was becoming. As his right hand slid up Kagome's back his pointer finger slid under the back of Kagome's bra.  
  
Inuyasha's hands slid down to Kagome well shaped waist. Once finding the zipper he slid it down, which caused her skirt to fall off her hips. He then wrapped his strong arms around Kagome's waist and slowly started to lower her to the ground, that was now covered with his haori. Inuyasha's golden eyes devoured every inch of her as he gazed down at her. She was perfect, and now she would be his for there was nothing and no one stopping him.  
  
Kagome's breathing became labored, as Inuyasha tongue ran across the permanently sensitive spot above her collarbone were he had marked her. A warm heat was now building at her virgin's door. Inuyasha smiled lightly as the scent of arousal started to flow from her body. This was the sign he had been waiting for to know that she was ready for him.  
  
He then readied her for his entrance into her. Kagome bit down on her lip as Inuyasha thrusted his finger into her folds, making a way for him to enter. A sudden pain struck her, but it faded into nothingness as soon as it had come. Inuyasha's gleaming orbs searched Kagome's for a moment before he spoke to her.  
  
"Kagome, I need to know that this is something you want, before I can't hold myself back any longer."  
  
'I've finished high school so that's out of the way. There's never been anyone else that I have ever wanted more in my whole life.'  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha I want this more than anything."  
  
Inuyasha's mouth covered her's as he ready himself to enter her folds. He entered slowly at first then his pace quickened. The hours seemed to tick by, as they stayed molded together as one. The sun had just started to peek over the hills as Inuyasha and Kagome both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Isis looked around her to make sure no one was watching her. She then giggled as she waved one of her little fingers in the air. Kirara growled softly as she watched the forest sprite. Sango raised an eyebrow as she watched Kirara's reaction.  
  
"Miroku there's something about that sprite that I just don't trust."  
  
Miroku nodded at Sango.  
  
"I agree Sango."  
  
Isis giggled as she stared into the dewdrop that was hanging from a leaf. Her red-violet eyes gleamed with joy as she looked at the two prizes she had caught in her spirit barrier web. Bringing out the sexual desire with these two was much more fun then making them kill each other. She smiled as she watched the moon move to cycle after another. Isis's eyes brighten once she found the moon cycle she had been looking for. She then set it all into motion.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Kagome yawned and looked down at the sleeping hanyou that lay sleeping beside her. Her eyes soon wander up to the star lit sky; she then looked for the moon, which she could not find.  
  
'The moon where is it I don't see it?'  
  
Her chocolate eyes then drifted down to her sleeping mate. Kagome's eyes widened as she looked at Inuyasha a gasp then escaped from her lips.  
  
"Oh my god! Inuyasha."  
  
(A/N: Well that's all for now. Hope you guys enjoyed it, more stuff to come. Thanks for reviewing. Ciao, InuShemeeko) 


	5. Finding a Meaning to Everything

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha but Isis is mine. So ask before you steal her.  
  
(Quick author's note: Ok guys I live on a farm and the next three to four weeks are going to be busy for me and not just with school. I will be helping new mommies with their newborns. So please stay and bare with me.)  
  
Chapter 5: Finding the Meaning to Everything  
By InuShemeeko  
  
"Oh My God! Inuyasha!"  
  
Kagome's scream awaked Inuyasha from his deep sleep. With sleepy eyes he looked over at her with concern showing in them.  
  
"What is it Kagome? What's wrong?"  
  
Kagome could help the stuttering words that fell from her mouth.  
  
"Your...yo.ur..hu...man Inu...Inu...yasha."  
  
Inuyasha's honey orbs widened as he shot up from his sleep place.  
  
"What!"  
  
Was Inuyasha's response as he looked at the black strand of hair that he held in his hand.  
  
"How the hell did this happen? I just turned human two weeks ago."  
  
Kagome bit her lip as she looked over at Inuyasha.  
  
"Um...Inuyasha you don't think a month has past since we were seal in here do you?"  
  
Inuyasha's violet-brown eyes glared down at Kagome. He looked quickly away as he felt an invisible force pulling him toward her.  
  
"No way in hell. I would have been able to tell if we had and we haven't. I'd say maybe a week."  
  
'Let's face it Inuyasha you have no clue in hell how long you've been in this stupid barrier.'  
  
Forgetting all about what would happen if he hit the wall. Inuyasha swung a fist out to hit the wall. He was then thrown backward to the hard ground.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh.Ofmph!"  
  
Kagome gasped as Inuyasha was thrown to the ground by the barrier.  
  
"Inuyasha. Are you alright?"  
  
Inuyasha glared lightly over at Kagome as he peeled himself off of the ground.  
  
"No I was faking the sound I was making as I hit the ground!"  
  
"You don't have to be a jerk about it!"  
  
Kagome fumed as she walked away from the now human Inuyasha. She then turned sharply on her heel to face him.  
  
"Since you want to be a jerk right now for no reason. Maybe you should just SIT here and think about it."  
  
Within seconds Inuyasha was being pulled toward the ground.  
  
"Damn it Kagome. What the hell did you do that for?"  
  
Kagome on the other hand wasn't listening she was walking away from Inuyasha. She was mumbling curse as she stomped away from him.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"All I wanted to do was make sure he was ok. Rrrrrr. Why does he have to be a jerk all the time?"  
  
She soon made it to the waterfall stripped off her shoes and socks and put her feet in the water. Kagome sighed as she stared into the sparkling water.  
  
"Hnnn. Oh there no way I going to make it. I mean didn't I just give myself to Inuyasha. I just can't believe we've been trapped inside the barrier for a month."  
  
'I wonder how Shippou, Sango and Miroku are doing.'  
  
*************************************************  
  
Inuyasha pulled his tired and bruised body off of the ground.  
  
'Was I really that much of a jerk?'  
  
Inuyasha could feel his demon powers returning to him slowly. He'd spent the whole night stuck in the ground. At first he had been afraid to move for fear that Kagome would sit him again. Once he had his senses back he set out to pick up on her scent. Inuyasha found Kagome stoking a small fire.  
  
"Um Kagome about last night I...."  
  
Kagome continued to look into the fire as she cut Inuyasha off.  
  
"I really don't want to hear your lame excuses InuYasha."  
  
Inuyasha's golden eyes widened in shock what had shocked him was the venom in which Kagome had said it.  
  
"Lame excuse! I came to say I was sorry but just forget it. I thought that you would like to know why we've been jumping all over each other, but forget it!"  
  
Kagome gasped as Inuyasha started to stomp away from her. Tears started to fall from her eyes.  
  
'What is going on? The night before last night, we had given each other to one another. Now we're just ripping each others heads off.'  
  
********************************************************  
  
Isis's red violet eyes widened as she watched the silvered haired hanyou and the human girl arguing. She growled as she watched the scene unfold. She could feel her spell falling away.  
  
"Grrrr. Damn you Naraku. This is my project not yours. You have no right!"  
  
Once making sure that no one was watching her, she flew from her shadowed spot in a tree and toward her barrier. Isis's little eyes widened more when she saw the dark green that her barrier was becoming.  
  
"Naraku."  
  
She then smirked when an idea came to her. She would fix it so then no one but her could alter what happened to the two inside. Isis pulled a dark blue pouch from her belt. She then pulled her hand out of the pouch and with it a pink dust.  
  
"This should do the trick."  
  
Isis used her little black wings to lift herself up over the barrier. She could see that the couple inside was once again yelling at each other. Isis's spirit barrier was pulsing with a sickly dark green energy, and was no longer the light green it had been when Isis had left it.  
  
"This ought to help them get along together."  
  
Isis giggled lightly as she poured the powder over the barrier turning it a brilliant pink color. Her black lips pulled back in a mischievous grin as she waited for the new stronger magic to take effect. Isis looked up at the sky and saw it was midday. She knew the human friends of the two inside the barrier would be coming to check on her. If she wasn't in her tree, she would be in big trouble.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Kagura smirked as she watched Naraku's anger rise. He had been trying for over an hour to get Inuyasha and Kagome to strike out at one another, with no luck. Something was keeping him from reaching through the barrier and into their minds. A pot suddenly appeared beside Kagura's head as it smashed up against the wall.  
  
"Damn that imprudent wench! How DARE SHE!"  
  
"What's the matter Naraku? I hope you didn't think you can control my sister Isis. She is unlike Kanna or my myself, why because she was alive longer then any of us."  
  
She smirked again as Naraku glared at her. Kagura's red eyes widened as she looked at him.  
  
"You're afraid of her. You know how powerful she really is and that scares you."  
  
"You know NOTHING!"  
  
"Hm. I think I do. You are guarded with her because you can't control her like Kanna and myself."  
  
Naraku's maroon eyes darken with anger as he looked away from Kagura.  
  
"Kagura leave me."  
  
Kagura bowed slightly as she turned to leave.  
  
"As you wish."  
  
********************************************************  
  
Kagura gripped her fan as she walked down the dark hallway.  
  
"He better not piss that little tramp off, or we'll all be in trouble. She's not a sprite that would stand for it. I think Naraku is aware of it as well."  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were at each other's throats, when Inuyasha sparkled with a pink light causing Kagome to stop.  
  
"Inuyasha you're..."  
  
Her words were stopped when Inuyasha suddenly wrapped her up in a passionate kiss. As the kiss between the two deepened a pink light surround Kagome as well before being absorbed into her skin, in the same manner it had with Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha weaved a clawed hand through her raven locks as his tongue started to explore Kagome's mouth. Kagome found one of her hands getting to know each firm muscle of Inuyasha back.  
  
Isis giggled as she watched the scene before her. She passed through the barrier with no problem. Isis then flew over to a small stream. To look at her reflection, the tips of her wings were starting to turn purple, her lips as well, while the roots of her hair were turning a lilac color.  
  
"So this is what I use to look like? I spent so many dark years inside of Naraku I'd forgotten."  
  
Isis eyes then watched as Kagome and Inuyasha fell into the moss- covered ground in each other's arms.  
  
"Well I did use the strongest batch of true love powder that I ever made. Then again these to have so much hidden love for the other it could melt the darkness in anyone."  
  
She then decided that it as best now if she left before Inuyasha or Kagome saw her.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched as he picked up every little thing the forest sprite had said.  
  
'So that's why I can't kept myself away from Kagome and her from me. That damn little sprite is using some kind of magic on us. Do I really have hidden love for Kagome? Could she really have it for me as well?'  
  
Inuyasha grinned down at the raven-haired girl that lay underneath him.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Kagome smiled up at him before placing her lips to his once again.  
  
"Yes Inuyasha?"  
  
"I think I've found a meaning to everything, that has happened here between us. It's all thanks to the damn little sprite."  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow up at her lover.  
  
"Oh really what is it?"  
  
His golden eyes melted into her's as he looked down at her, brushing a strand of her hair way.  
  
"It's taken me a while, but I think we were meant to be Kagome, and if we're stuck here forever. At least we'll be here together."  
  
(A/N: Hey all I think this story is about to wrap it's self up, unless you'll wish for me to continue it? Secondly as I'm sure you all know now that Isis is making time pass faster inside the barrier and now that the magic is stronger there might be more fluff. As for Kagome getting pregnant later on or not, I hadn't planned on it but let me know what you think, should it happen or not? To have a little surprise or not? Ciao, InuShemeeko.) 


	6. To Be Free

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
(A/N: Ok I had so many people say yes to Kagome getting pregnant then I had so many say no. So I ended up writing the chapter liked this. I posting this story because of all the snow I have where I live.)  
  
Chapter 6: To Be Free  
By InuShemeeko  
  
Two more months passed inside the spirit barrier where both Inuyasha and Kagome were trapped. However there was one little thing that neither one of them knew. That now all the kiss and passionate touches that they now were giving to one another where not controlled by magic. Isis had freed them from her spell, however Isis had also been caught.  
  
Miroku glared down at the little sprite that was wiggling in his grasp.  
  
"You're the one the one who been controlling that spirit barrier the last three weeks."  
  
Isis then thought it was better to try to save herself now.  
  
"Maybe I am."  
  
Sango watched as Miroku held Isis tight. She then noticed the change in Isis's coloring, which was becoming a brighter color. The dark colors were fading away.  
  
Miroku continued his list of questions as Sango and Shippou watched.  
  
"What did you do to Inuyasha and Kagome?"  
  
Isis's red-violet eyes looked up at Miroku with innocence eyes.  
  
"Hey you should be thanking me, you know. I saved them from Naraku you know."  
  
Sango gasped. "Naraku?"  
  
Miroku slowly released Isis and watched as she flew over to Sango and landed on her shoulder.  
  
"Yep, his original plan was to fill their hearts with hate so then the one would kill the other, or that they both would die. I on the other hand just couldn't do it."  
  
Miroku looked over at Isis, confused.  
  
"Then you when against Naraku's order?"  
  
Isis smiled over at Miroku as she spoke.  
  
"You better believe it."  
  
*******************************************************  
  
A few days later Isis found herself leading Miroku and the others to the spirit barrier. She then glanced over at her newfound friends.  
  
"Um..I think I should go and make should they um have some cover."  
  
Both Miroku and Sango blushed as they realized just how much help Isis had been to their friends. Isis then made her way through the barrier looking for the two lovers.  
  
She smiled as she found the two sleeping cuddled together against each other's bodies. Isis flew down onto Inuyasha's head and whispered into his ear.  
  
"I think you should get some clothes on you know. You don't want Sango or Miroku to see the two of you like this do you?"  
  
At the sound of Miroku and Sango names Inuyasha jerked awaked. Isis giggled as the two scrambled to throw their clothes on.  
  
Isis smiled over at Miroku and Sango as she flew out of the barrier.  
  
"I think I can set them free now. It's too bad they'll never know how much they helped free me from Naraku. Their love for one another freed me from Naraku."  
  
Sango turned to face Isis.  
  
"Why don't you just tell them?"  
  
Isis looked away from Sango.  
  
"I can't. As soon as I drop the barrier, Naraku will start looking for me so I have to go."  
  
Isis lowered her energy level and the spirit shield lowered and disappeared. How before Sango could tell her thank you Isis had vanished.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Two weeks passed after Inuyasha and Kagome were freed from the barrier. Their three traveling friends were shocked every day as they watched Inuyasha and Kagome together. When Isis had said they had become closer. She was right they had.  
  
"It's strange is it not Sango to see the two of them getting along?"  
  
Sango nodded. "Yes, but it is good to see them not shying away from one another."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha sat not far from the well. Kagome had been gone for two weeks and he missed her. Even though his had gone to see her seven times.  
  
# A few hours later #  
  
Once Kagome had climbed out of the well, her eyes soon found Inuyasha's golden orbs staring back at her. Kagome relished the warm feeling of Inuyasha's warm body as he pulled her into a deep embrace.  
  
Inuyasha then watched as Kagome looked shyly up at Inuyasha.  
  
"Uh..there's something I need to tell you."  
  
Inuyasha brushed Kagome's raven locks out of her face.  
  
"What is it Kagome?"  
  
"I...uh...think I'm pregnant."  
  
Inuyasha blinked, as he looked deep into Kagome's eyes.  
  
'Did she just say that she was pregnant? I'm going to be a father?'  
  
Once the shock wore off. Inuyasha was able too answer her. As his hand moved slowly toward Kagome's stomach and he placed it where the pup was growing.  
  
"We're having a PUP."  
  
There was no way to hide the joy Kagome saw in Inuyasha's eyes. However Kagome just hoped that Inuyasha's joy wasn't going to be short lived. She knew that there was slim chance that she wasn't pregnant and she just didn't want to disappoint him. Kagome knew that she could only hope that she was.  
  
The Journey Shall Return.  
  
(A/N: Well guys this is the end of Confined. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I know I did.  
  
COMING SOON: The sequel to Confined: Confessions of the Heart  
  
Summary: Isis helped Inuyasha and Kagome come to term with their feelings. A year and four months has passing since Kagome's surprising news. Naraku's defeat had come at last. Inuyasha's heart has been holding a soft confession, to make to Kagome. Could the entrance of a new sprite who's become interested in Inuyasha and his friends change their lives forever and is the evil really gone? Inu/Kag Mir/San  
  
Wow a lot is to come I hope all of you guys who enjoyed Confined will also enjoy it's sequel. Please read and Review thanks. Ciao, InuShemeeko) 


End file.
